A place for redemption
by MajorBaka
Summary: Taking an unexpected trip into another universe the soul of the third child was given another chance to choose his destiny.


Blast rings of the explosion ripple its way slowly across the blue green surface of Earth. Returning to the primal state of life, lcl. The cause of their doom slowly tumbled it's way into the tear in space the pilot accidentally opened during the third impact. A pilot who is now a part of the lcl that filled the entry plug. Silently, the giant slipped between...  
  
Wild energy snaps around the titanic form as the transit occurs. Universes crash into each other, their contacts either flare into catastrophic plasma explosions or collapse into eternal oblivion. Evangelion unit 01 drifts between the violent storm of chaos it had caused. Blood of races flow as it was born anew into different universe. The god of death had come.  
  
On this alternate Earth magic reign supreme. Masters of various arts and disciplines ruled the populations of mundane humans. Luckily these pathetic beings were in the backwaters of the universe, away from the centres of power, and present destruction. Little do they know of the horrifying fate that befallen their counter parts.  
  
Evangelion fell toward Earth, bringing death in its form.  
  
  
  
Its impact dug a huge pit in the crust of the blue green planet. Mountains of wave swept over every continents instantly, stopping only by the mountains in it's way. Death spread over the globe, no magic could have stopped it. It was the act of God.  
  
Death had come.  
  
3 years later  
  
High in the mountains of Japan, a young man wearing the robes of priesthood pulled a baby from the raging flood spawn by the after impact weather. He looked at the half drowned boy as he pulled himself from the muddy bank. With an effort he began to perform the ritual to divine the child's name. Silvery light drifts down like the feathers as the spirits answer.  
  
"Ikari, Shinji. So little, yet so much." With that the young priest collapsed in exhaustion. Cries of other less fortunate beings mingled with the flood's rage.  
  
  
  
10 years later  
  
Shinji helps his tutor in fixing the roof of the temple. He held the hammer and nails as his master slowly dig a stubborn wedge of wood from a crushed joint. The seasons were returning to normal, those who were gifted had done their part in its healing. Rights to rule belongs to the ones who hold the power, so others could live in peace.  
  
Whispers of wind slowly slide across the senses of Shinji's tutor. He smiled and looked at daydreaming youth. "Shinji"  
  
"Hm, yes sensei?" The dazed youth snapped to attention.  
  
"The spring festival in Tokyo for this was approved by the high priest. Would you like to go?"  
  
"Um, sure sensei. Anything is fine with me."  
  
The man sighed and put his hand over the distorted support of the roof. Wood fibre reform below his hand, merging together to form a seamless mend. Tired by his spell the priest wearily climbs down to the ground. "Could you finish fixing the roof for me, Shinji?"  
  
"Sure, sensei."  
  
"Well! This time stay on the roof, ok?"  
  
"I... arrrgh! Don't tease me. I was five years old the last time that happened."  
  
Seeing that was the most that could be get out of his silent charge the priest went into the house.  
  
Next morning the priest rose to find his meal on the table along with two well bundle packs. I had taught this child well. Mentally congratulating himself the priest attacked his breakfast.  
  
Father! Father where are you?!  
  
Don't leave father,  
  
don't leave please!  
  
Father! Don't leave me here please!  
  
"I'm so alone."  
  
Slowly Shinji removed his cloak and swept open his arms. He search for the calm centre in his heart. Wave of golden ray flow around his form. Try as he might he couldn't find flow of power within himself, as if God surround him with energy yet allow none to seep into his form.  
  
Tears of disappointment ran down his face in clear droplets. There was nothing that he could do. He have no gift, no talent and no chance of learning a discipline.  
  
The priest looked at the downcast form of his charge. His arms shake as his grasp the frame of the door as he himself shook with grief. It was final, the boy can not become one with the priesthood.  
  
  
  
Two traveler walked down the steep slope of the mountain. Wild beasts track them were regularly repulsed by well placed stones from Shinji's sling. Shinji hack away at the branches that were block the path, while his sensei intone chants to heal the stumps of the stunt trees. "If only you could let go of your past, Shinji."  
  
"What....?"  
  
"If only you could let go of your tragic past, then your power would be yours to command."  
  
"I... don't understand?"  
  
"For now that's all that I could tell you. When we arrive at Tokyo I will be able to tell you more. But for now that is all I could get from my divining."  
  
Shinji smiled sadly. If that's true.  
  
The priest prop down near a large rock to regain his strength. What should I do? We can't keep on telling lies. If only my circle could help me in this. Why this child? Why does the creator make such enigma from such a simple soul?  
  
"Sensei? Would you like to eat something?"  
  
"No thank you I just need a little sleep thats all."  
  
  
  
4 days late:The city of Tokyo; Scene 1  
  
Sleep does not come easily. It was simple, it's always hard to sleep when you are living is constant trouble. Constant tapping of the rain just makes it more haunting, knowing city guards are hunting you for witchcraft. Rolling onto his side Shinji tried to put awawy his past.  
  
"Shinji look! The imperial city of Tokyo, the greatest centre of knowledge in Japan. I promise we'll find answer to you difficulties."  
  
"Sensei, who are those people?"  
  
"Witch hunters. They are just mercenaries for the priesthood."  
  
"What are witch?"  
  
"They are beings like us. Except their magic are of the grey realm between light and darkness. Some lean toward the light and other toward the dark. My own brethens held them in contempt because they traffic magic for their own profit."  
  
"Could I be a witch?"  
  
"Ha! Ho boy, Shinji if only you weren't so ignorant. Witches are almost completly composed of female. If you are a male witch, you would be the most expensive marketable item on the imperial market."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Shinji blinked back his tears.  
  
"Hold it there." A reedy old man point a spear at Shinji's pack. "What's in that pack boy?"  
  
Shinji's sensei step in and push the spear away. "The boy is with me, and there is nothing on him that you can confisticate."  
  
The old man look at the priest's robe and medallion. "Um, well. Carry on."  
  
Another man stepped out from the shadow and thew a net over the priest and the old man.  
  
Shinji: !!!!!  
  
The man turn toward the boy and grinned.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" The old man screeched.  
  
The man picked up a spear and skewer the old man in the head. Then he took another spear and aimed it at the priest. Shinji leaped onto the man's back, spoiling the aim. The spear took his tutor in the guts.  
  
Anger:::  
  
Grief:::  
  
Fear:::  
  
Hate::  
  
Emotions swept through Shinji's mind. He felt shadows flew into his hand. The man in his hand began to shake violently as the shadow took hold of his soul. An unearthly scream shattered the silence. Shinji opened his eyes. His tutor's eyes were the size of saucers as the man withered on the ground.  
  
"Stop this Shinji! Stop it now!"  
  
"I... don't know if I can."  
  
"You must stop this, this is an abomination. My calling.." The priest seemed to fold into himself.  
  
The bed board creaked as Shinji twist around to watch the grey drizzle beyond his window.  
  
"Witch!"  
  
"Traitor!"  
  
"Monster!"  
  
"Is that what I'm now?" Shinji mumbled to himself.  
  
Soryu Asuka Langley was not amused. Her father was hackling with a fat merchant who had the disgusting habit of winking at her every few moments. Bored and annoyed, she took out of her bow and promptly aimed it at the rather pasty customer. She shift her aim and shot down the merchant's flag with a flourish. She was quite pleased to hear the fat man scream on the top of his lungs.  
  
Her father was less than amused by her antic. "What in the eighteen hell, were you doing? Asuka!"  
  
"The negotiation was taking too long father. I merely grease the process with a little humour, so we could get out of this stupid place."  
  
Crimson rushed up her father face like a red tide. "That man could have made you a very wealthy woman Asuka!"  
  
Silence::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)(  
  
"WHAT! You meant that the whole time YOU were trying to pin me to that old lard ball. I HATE YOU, you cheating @$$%!"  
  
A lamp narrowly misses the heads of several fleeing mercenaries as the Red Fury chased after the man who had spawn her. Occupants of the camp quickly evacuated the site in fear of various flying objects.  
  
"CALM DOWN ASUKA! I was just joking around. Haaaaaaa!!!" Soryu's father bent backwards as his amazon daughter took hold of his ear.  
  
"I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN YOU TELL ME WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT FORCING ME INTO A STUPID MARRIAGE WITH THAT $@{/: OF BLUBBER!!!"  
  
"HE WAS WILLING TO PAY THE PRICE!" An unmanly scream finds it's way out of the big man.  
  
"Really?" Asuka seem to calm down. She let go of her father's bruised ear.  
  
"Really!"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"10,000 gold pieces."  
  
"Oh? I don't buy that!" Asuka began the chase anew.  
  
Later that night  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh, my ear. That vixen of mine should have been born a man." Asuka's father lay on the bed as his second wife, Asuka's stepmother, tends to his battle wounds. His two ears were as red as his daughter 's fiery mane.  
  
"Why don't you just marry her off? Any price is better than keeping her here."  
  
The Patron of the caravan took a deep breath. "I can't. I can't just abandon her like this."  
  
"You think I want this? If you don't marry her of now, she will be come worst. You know as well as I do that in two years she would be unmarriageable."  
  
Asuka's father seems to sag as the words reach his ears. "You're right, the sooner she goes, the better  
  
it shall be for her later on. I just wish her mother could forgive me for what I am about to do to her daughter."  
  
"I know how you feel. It always hurts to let your child go, but you can't stand behind them for their entire life. Sooner or later it must end."  
  
Asuka slowly backed away from her father's tent. Tears mingle with the rain as she ran back to her tent.  
  
"Father, please forgive me for what I'm about to do." The slip of paper shook in the hand of an enraged man.  
  
"I knew that was going to happen dear. It was inevitable that your daughter disobeys your most heartfelt decisions. You have been giving in too often. Now, since that daughter of yours decides to strike out on her own you must let her go."  
  
"Yes, I must let go." The slip of paper was released into the wind.  
  
  
  
"Horse shits!!!! How could lose the kid's trail? Imbeciles, if you can't even pick an twelve year old child from the street, perhaps you should have taken other lines of work." Banok threw a fireball at one of his cowering underlings. "Now, Yamo come here." One of the trembling forms began to crawl forward. Banok grabbed the panicking witch hunter by the cuff of the neck. "You'll all learn to respect the orders of the temple. If you can't do your task.... This will be your fate." With a flourish the priest pulled out a curved dagger.  
  
"No, please master... Aggg..." Yamo gasp as the hooked blade pulled his guts from his belly.  
  
"Now get me the boy!"  
  
The huddling forms rushed out of the room.  
  
  
  
The streets of Tokyo were bursting at the seams as the citizens prepares for the up coming spring festival. Shinji didn't have much trouble in snagging a job a cook in one of the local restaurants. Being paid three coppers a hour work just fine with the boy, since he gets a free room in the vacant houses behind the restaurant. It was pretty soon the head cook found an almost inborn talent in this employment. With praises heaping on the establishment, the boss found a lots of reasons to tip the "pot scrubber" for his extra work.  
  
Shinji wiped his brow as his tall employer stepped into the kitchen. Large pots and pans were filled to the rim with the work of the 'cooks'.  
  
"Darn it! Boy, you sure give my money's worth. Soon I'll be able to afford to give you a few more helpers. But for a bonus, if you can work late into the evening I'll pay you ten silvers."  
  
"Thanks, I think will."  
  
"Good, take a break kid. You're working your head off too soon." The boss tapped a servant's shoulder. "Take over for the boy will you, Hikari"  
  
The afternoon sun shines above the carpet of human that swarm through the imperial market. With his small bag of copper coins, Shinji slip between the occasional gaps the crowd offers. With each step he moved toward the temple of Tokyo. Apprehensive of the massive stone structure that towers over the busy marketplace, the young boy nervously enter through the marble portal. Within all was quiet, except for the occasional priest that seemed to appear out of nowhere to inquire his intent.  
  
"I have come to see my sensei, honour one." Shinji backed away from the grey robed figure.  
  
"Well, it's never hurts to ask." The grime figure suddenly broke into a wide grin.  
  
"I....am sorry, I......." The shy boy stutter uncontrollably.  
  
"You'll never get to you sensei by staying here."  
  
"Sorr..y I will be on my way." Shinji quickly shuffles past the old man.  
  
As Shinji vanished around the corner the old man whispered. "It's remarkable how unlike your father you are, Ikari Shinji."  
  
Auska was pissed. The darn deer ran away with her arrow stuck in its guts and now a bear is busy rifling through her campsite. The day had certainly gone to hell in a heart beat. Well! Not in a heartbeat. But how close can it get? Since the first instant she left the camp of her father problems of various degree had rear their ugly heads. Carefully nock an arrow on her recurved bow, she sent the thieving animal to the never ending slumber. "Well, at least I'll have meat for dinner."  
  
A bear pelt was stretched over two saplings to give the Red Fury some measure of protection from the elements. "Sheist, this rain is really getting on my nerves." So far the rain had lasted for half the night. Every few moments Asuka would receive several unwelcome guests from the rain soaked forest. Unfortunately. "Mein Gott, why am I the only one to be plagued by the exodus of rats…., rats, and more rats!!"  
  
The red haired girl jumped out and frantically attempts to detach a few of the furry things that had made nest in her hair. "That's it! I'm sick and tire of this smelly forest and its stupid weather." Tomorrow I am heading for Tokyo. Satisfied that her hair is now free of mice and their leavings Asuka shook her inhabited sleeping bag. Then some thing made her frozen, she turned. My god, either I'm hallucinating or that's the biggest rat that I had ever saw.  
  
Guilt well up from Shinji's subconscious like a whale breeching. I can't go on like this. Sensei got hurt because he saved me. Why do everyone I care for leaves me. Sensei's shrunken eyes and the healer's words knife into Shinji's soul.  
  
Me, always because of me.  
  
Mother;  
  
Father;  
  
Sensei;  
  
They left me?  
  
Left me for what I am,  
  
Witch boy?  
  
Plague?  
  
Reminder of all the hurtful things?  
  
Maybe I should have died with my mother, the world wouldn't miss me anyways.  
  
"Aaaaa!" A red blur smashes into Shinji.  
  
"Argh! What? Who are you?!"  
  
"S.... What the hell? Why should I answer to you?" The red blur suddenly became a very hostile female. Then the "rat" emerged from the woods.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Shut up! Will you just shut up!"  
  
"Well you scream too."  
  
The creature shrank back from the bickering pair. Yellow eyes glare at the furious Asuka and the cowering Shinji.  
  
Master........  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What?" The Red Fury suddenly disappeared, leaving a young and frightened girl behind.  
  
"Some one called out for his master."  
  
"I didn't hear anything. Are you making fun of me aren't you?" Asuka's temper flared.  
  
"No, I... What's the point? You are a girl. You wouldn't even know what I'm talking about."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!!!"  
  
Uh oh. "Sorry!"  
  
With her bare hands Asuka picked Shinji up like a rag doll. "Take your sorry ass and shove it." A moment later Shinji smack against something hairy. The giant rat looked down at the dazed boy.  
  
Asuka selected the moment to hit the road.  
  
  
  
"Now that's just bull, even for the witch hunters."  
  
Asuka attempts to talk out of a very long confrontation with a troop of witch hunters. "I'm telling you the truth, sir. There is a giant rat running loose in the woods, and it had already gotten a boy." Sheist! Why do I have to run into these apes?  
  
Kaji's ears perk up with interest. Asuka backed away from the man as he pulled together his arsenal.  
  
"And where did you saw the kid?"  
  
"On the top of that hill." Asuka blushed at Kaji's lady-killer smile.  
  
Kaji winked. "Very well, I will check into it. Mean while, why don't you enjoy our hospitality."  
  
After surveying the dirty troop of mercenaries Asuka decides on something better. "Why don't I go with you? It would be faster if I could show you the way."  
  
"Alright! Lead on."  
  
  
  
"There, that's where I last saw the boy and the rat." Asuka pointed to the hill.  
  
"You know what? Are you certain that you saw them here?" The man questioned. Scratching his back with a stick while keeping his hand firmly on his sword.  
  
"I'm sure they were there. See rat fur, here and here."  
  
"Yea, but theres no blood."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If what you told us were true, little girl, then there would be blood and guts everywhere. Not just a little hair. Well, it's nice meeting you. See you later."  
  
"Wait! What would I do if the monster came back?" Unfortunately for Asuka, Kaji disappeared.  
  
She sighed. "Ahhhhh!"  
  
Giant rat. "Rowf?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Argh! Stop it! Stop it! My ears…"  
  
"YOU!!" Flame lick up from the pits of hell and cast its shadows over the angry redhead.  
  
Shinji scamper behind the giant rat, as Asuka's graceful fingers become claws intending for his guts.  
  
  
  
An arrow narrowly missing Asuka's face, slammed into a branch, pinning her flaming red hair, effectively ending the 'chase.'  
  
  
  
"Great shot, Touji! The fire demon is down! Now lets get the giant rat!"  
  
Shinji quickly leaped in front of the new "target." "Wait! Don't shoot! That's my pet!"  
  
Two boys emerged from the bushes with bows drawn. The shorter one took a good look at Asuka. "Man! Is that yours too?"  
  
Smack!!  
  
"crunch…"  
  
The two hunters soon discovered their shot didn't give them a welcoming bonus.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh! My head!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh! My | |."  
  
Blanched and shaken, Shinji was not humoured by the situation.  
  
After rendering the two newcomers with disabling injuries the 'red demon' went after her original target, now in front of giant rat. "You @$$*, I will teach you what it means to scaring me like that." The rat took the chance and gave Shinji a bear hug. It's hug wet nose bumped the approaching menace in the b--.  
  
"AAA! Hentai rat."  
  
Wham! SQUEAK~  
  
An unconscious giant rat rear up with the force of the blow, then bowed Shinji and Asuka down into a very awkward position.  
  
"Pervert! Get your hand out of my robe."  
  
"Mmmf." Shinji's head popped out from under the rat's bulged belly. "It's not me!!"  
  
"Then… Aaaaa! Pervert rat." Shinji and his pet received several smashing kicks in the face before the girl managed to get free of the pile. "Baka! Why don't you teach you rat some manners?!"  
  
"Hummf…" Sporting dozens of bruises, neither 'the monster' nor the boy were objection.  
  
"Such boring little boy."  
  
  
  
"Urg, that hurts!" Shinji cringe as fingers probed at his various bruises. Coming around, he find himself in one of the temple rooms. The giant rat was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"So, you are awake." A man sat beside Shinji's bed. "My name is Kaji."  
  
"Just Kaji?"  
  
"Well, in my line of work it's best not to let your family name be known."  
  
"What kind job do you have?"  
  
"Well… I am what you call, an assassin."  
  
Shinji shivered.  
  
"Shinji! What brought you here?."  
  
"Sensei? You…You're."  
  
"Miracles can happen when you believe in them." The priest steps into the musty room. Beside him was a cloaked figure. For some strange reason Shinji felt as if he knows who was hidden in the shadow of the hood.  
  
"Misato!" Kaji grinned at the shadowy form. "It's been a long time."  
  
The person flinched back as the 'assassin' bowed. "What brings a trash like you to our most sacred temple…"  
  
"Lets be civil to each other." Shinji's guardian steps between to two 'comrades in arm.' "Shinji, these two people will be your new guardians. Learn what they have to teach, for they are the ones who will be taking care of you from this moment on."  
  
"But sensei…I." Shinji stretched his hands as tears blurs his vision.  
  
His hand passed through his guardian's body.  
  
Suddenly the priest seems to be very old, and very tired. Bandages wrapped around the bony frame of what had once been Shinji's teacher. The corpse like person smiled weakly at Shinji's shock. "I'm sorry to cast the illusion, but as you see I'm no longer capable of taking care of you for much (sigh) longer." The illusion fades.  
  
"It's a lie."  
  
"No, your sensei is dying."  
  
"He can get better. I know it!"  
  
Misato's face came into view as she leans toward the boy. "I'm sorry, but your sensei… won't last into the night."  
  
"NO! HE COULDN'T DIE! HE CAN'T DIE! Please. Isn't there anything that can be done?"  
  
"We'll do whatever I have to do to keep him alive! I promise"  
  
Kaji pities the hysterical boy, as Misato makes impossible promises to calm the youth his silently step into the boy's blind side and soundly sent the kid into the dream world.  
  
"WHAT IN THE EIGHTEEN HELL! Kaji! What was that for?  
  
The assassin looked around grimly. "No time to talk. We must get the boy out now!"  
  
Shadows fell. 


End file.
